superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
The Island at the Top of the World (1975 film) Credits
Opening Logos * Clampett-Burton Films Opening Credits * Distributed by Buena Vista Distribution Co., Inc. * Walt Disney Productions Presents * "The Island at the Top of the World" * Color by Technicolor® * © Copyright MCMLXXIV Walt Disney Productions · All Rights Reserved * RCA Photophone Sound Recording * This picture has made the jurdisction of I.A.T.S.E.-IA, affiliated with A.F.L.-C.L.O. * Approved No. 61719 Motion Picture Association of America * Story Sequences and Stylings: Dave Monahan, Don Christensen, Warren Foster, Melvin Millar, Michael Sasanoff, T. Hee, Xavier Atencio, Milt Kahl, Bill Peet, Larz Bourne, Tom Dagenais, Bill Lutz, Joe Ruby, Ken Spears, Robert Stevenson * Graphic/Character Design: Ed Levitt, Bernard Gruver, Evert Brown, Ruth Kissane, Charles McElmurry, Dean Spille, Ellie Bonnard, Jan Green, Al Shean * Directing Animators: Art Leonardi, George Grandpré, Warren Batchelder, Lee Halpern, Bob Bransford, Ken Harris, Richard Thompson, Randy Cartwright, Andy Gaskill, Glen Keane, John Lasseter, Matt O'Callaghan, Joe Ranft, Jerry Rees, Rebecca Rees, Robert Rodriguez, Ross Bagdasarian, George Pal, Richard Williams Studios * Stop Motion Animation by: Mom Productions * Continuity Design: Anthony Peters, T. Hee, Xavier Atencio, John Jensen * Described Video: Kat Mullaly * Puppet Makers: Ichiro Komuro, Bill Justice, Xavier Atencio, George Pal * Stop Motion Animation Supervisor: Tad Mochinaga * Character Animation: Don Lusk, Frank Smith, Rudy Zamora, Bob Carlson, Bill Littlejohn, Ken O'Brien, Bob Matz, Russ Van Nedia, Barry Nelson, Ken Champin, Phil Roman, Spencer Peel, Hank Smith, Les Clark, Fred Hellmich, Walt Stanchfield, Art Stevens, Sam Jaimes, Maggie Bowen, Herm Cohen, Lew Irwin, Frank Braxton, Bror Lansing, Jay Sarbry, Gerry Kane, Jerry Hathcock, Ed Barge, Bill Justice, Dick Lundy, Isadore Ellis, Ed Aardal, Bob Bemiller, Morey Reden, Richard Thompson, Shannon Lee Dyer, John Garling, Jack Parr, Bill Keil, Ed Parks, Xenia, George Goepper, Carlos Alfonso, Oliver E. Callahan, Lillian Evans, John Sparey, Joan Orbison, Hugh Fraser, Tom Ray, Hicks Lokey, Jay Sarbry * Effects Animation: Dan MacNamus, Jack Buckley, Ted Kierscey, Jack Boyd, Don C. Paul, Dorse A. Lanpher * Directors of Animation: Jack Shih, Jenny Yu * Lead Technical Director: Wonnie Ro * Artist/Animator: Trey Parker * Animation Produced By: Celluloid Studios * Animation Producers: Oliver Katz, James Wahlberg * Cut 'N' Pasteur’s: Gwynn Adam, Lisa Bachar, Kathleen Iannacone, Chris O'Brien, Randy Pijoan, John Jensen, Olga Volozova, Jennifer Walsh, Andy Arett, Oliver De Guia, Jeff Gill, Lesley Hur, Neil Ishimine, Dave Koch, Jason Lopez, John Luciano, Scott Oberholtzer, Nora Quinn, Andrew B. Rhoades, Edgar Tellez * Technical Directors: Jeff Delgado, Nicole Fillatrault, Jeffrey Gulan, John Kujawa, Peder Lester, Byron Lopez, Will Meyer, Daniel Patao, Johnny Sweeney, Brunz Menezes White, Christina Yeung * Key Assistant Animators: Dale Oliver, Chuck Williams, Bob McCrea, Stan Green * Assistant Animators: Floyd Norman, Bob Tyler * Assistant Directors: Ed Hansen, Dick Caffey, Dan Alguire, Jeff Patch, Richard Rich * First Assistant Directors: Dickie Bamber, Terence A. Clegg * Second Assistant Directors: Anthony Squire, Andy Armstrong * CGI Animators: Thomas Hahn, Peter Nye, Michael A. Shantzis, Rick Age, Robert Rodriguez, Elizabeth Avellan * Computer Generated Graphics: Tad A. Gielow With The Voice Talents of * Donald Sinden - Sir Anthony Ross * David Hartman - Prof. Ivarsson * Jacques Marin - Captain Brieux * Mako - Oomiak * David Gwillim - Donald Ross * Agneta Eckemyr - Freyja * Gunnar Öhlund - The Godi (as Gunnar Ohlund) * Lasse Kolstad - Erik * Erik Silju - Torvald * Rolf Søder - The Lawspeaker * Torsten Wahlund - Sven * Sverre Anker Ousdal - Gunnar (as Sverre Ousdal) * Niels Hinrichsen - Sigurd * Denny Miller - Town Guard * Brendan Dillon - The Factor * James Almanzar as French Engineer * Ivor Barry as The Butler * Lee Paul as Chief of Boat Archers * With the Additional Talents of: Mel Blanc, Bob Amsberry, Billy Bletcher, Candy Candido, June Foray, Pinto Colvig, James MacDonald, Dal McKennon, Mae Questel, Frank Welker * Narrated by: Marvin Miller * Casting: Maude Spector * Art Directors: John B. Mansbridge, Jack Senter, Don Griffith, Michael Stringer * Assistant Art Director: George Richardson * Set Designer: Hugh Scaife * Character Design & Storyboard: Ken Anderson, Paul Beeson, Michael Stringer, Gus Walker, Alan Cassie, Cliff Robinson * Production Design: Iwao Takamoto, Paul Beeson, Anthony Mendleson * Layout: Willie Ito, Takashi Masunaga, Jim Fletcher, Terry Slade, Gary Hoffman, Pete Alvarado, Grace Stanzell, Floyd Norman, Jerry Eisenberg, Homer Jonas, Lou Appet, Jan Green, John Ahern, Don Jurwich, Stan Green, Roman Arambula, Xaiver Atencio, Saul Bass * Color Styling: A. Kendall O'Connor, Al Dempster * Background Painting: Fernando Arce, Martin Forte, Rene Garcia, Gino Giudice, Richard Khim, Gary Niblett, Iraj Paran, Curtis Perkins, Eric Semones, Peter Van Elk, John Jensen, Alan Maley * Special Photographic Effects: Cliff Culley, John Stears * Xerox Check/Inking: Charlene Miller * Xerox: Bill Brazner, Janet Rea * Cel Painter: Marilyn Pierson * Scene Planning Supervisor: Ruth Tompson * Scene Planning: Buf Nerbovig, Dave Thomson * Ink and Paint: Carmen Sanderson, Val Vreeland, Mary Jane Cole, Auril Thompson, Robyn Roberts, Miho Nagisa * Painter: Phyllis Barnhart * Animation Camera: Wally Byatt, Godfrey A. Godar, H.A.R. Thomson * Titles by: John Jensen, Alan Maley, Saul Bass * Production Managers: Don Duckwall, Eric Rattray * Editors: Tom Acosta, Jim Melton, Cotton Warburton * Assistant Editor: William Parnell * Sound: Herb Taylor * Sound Effects: James MacDonald * Sound Recordist: Ken Barker * Sound Editor: Peter Best * Sound Recordist: Danny Daniel * Re-Recording Mixers: Graham V. Hartstone, Otto Snel * Music Editor: Evelyn Kennedy * Music: Maurice Jarre * Orchestration: Walter Sheets * Musicians: Ethmer Roten · Flute * Co Director: Maurice Noble * Associate Producers: Hugh Attwooll, Tom Leetch, Jules Bass, Kurt Nickels, William Hanna, Joseph Barbera * Animation Screenplay by: Bill Walsh * Story Conceptions by: Ken Anderson, Bob Clampett, Tim Burton * Produced by: Arthur Rankin, Jr., Bill Walsh * Directed by: Robert Stevenson Ending Titles Cast * Donald Sinden - Sir Anthony Ross * David Hartman - Prof. Ivarsson * Jacques Marin - Captain Brieux * Mako - Oomiak * David Gwillim - Donald Ross * Agneta Eckemyr - Freyja * Gunnar Öhlund - The Godi (as Gunnar Ohlund) * Lasse Kolstad - Erik * Erik Silju - Torvald * Rolf Søder - The Lawspeaker * Torsten Wahlund - Sven * Sverre Anker Ousdal - Gunnar (as Sverre Ousdal) * Niels Hinrichsen - Sigurd * Denny Miller - Town Guard * Brendan Dillon - The Factor * James Almanzar as French Engineer * Ivor Barry as The Butler * Lee Paul as Chief of Boat Archers * THE END · Walt Disney Productions Closing Logos * Clampett-Burton Films Category:Rated G Category:Walt Disney Productions Category:Clampett-Burton Productions Category:Buena Vista Distribution Co., Inc. Category:Opening Credits Category:End Credits Category:Movie credits